Anorien
State Department Notes: The Anorian gazetteer is provided by the Eyrian Imperial Ministry of State and must be viewed in that light. As of yet no one from Earth has visited this nation so all information must be taken as hearsay. ---- Anoiran is a nation of "people from elsewhere". Government is an absolute monarchy. Rights depend very much on what class you belong to. The major divisions are the nobility, cavilers, landowners, tradesmen, peasants, and slaves. To each class is assigned various levels of rights and responsibilities. Gender roles are likewise entrenched in law. Females might be placed on a pedestal, but being up there means you can't get down to do as you please. It is noted that the higher the social class the more restricted the role of females becomes. Politics Emperor The Emperor of Anoiran is Tomarken IV. No last name no appellation. It is noted that he is just and reasonably fair. He has taken the responsibility that the upper classes are supposed to have in exchange for the privileges they enjoy and seen that the former is welded to the latter. This has made him less than popular. Tomarken I took the nation by coup after the First Undying War. He overthrew the corrupt and ineffective Council of Nobles and reestablished the monarchy. He had help in the form of Kirt Hellreaver. Late of Lictor of the Empire, and not happy about their practices. Tomarken IV has taken neither a wife or consort since he came to power. there are women in his house, but none he calls wife. He has ten children. Nobility Anoiran is broken into 40 provinces. Nobles rule these political divisions. In the old days they vied for the crown itself. Those days are past. 400 years ago a stalemate was reached on which house would get the crown. The council that resulted to decide, and stop the backstabbing, never did and the monarchy fell away. The backstabbing did stop and the Nobles enjoyed being unfettered by the crown. Well that didn't last. There have been a few changes in the families that hold the noble titles but the situation of the Nobles is still a good one. Nobles have the most rights, and more than a few responsibilities. The right of low justice remains with the Nobles, high justice has been taken back by the crown. The have the right to arms, to equip armed men, and the responsibility to provide those men to the crown. They enjoy all the rights of the classes below them. Cavilers These are the families of professional soldiers. To be an officer one must own land. At least one son per generation must serve in the armed forces as a profession. Cavilers are allowed to bear arms. Landowners Landowners must of course own land. Land owners may keep slaves, vote, serve as judges and governmental officials. Tradesmen Tradesmen are the next rung down. They have more rights than Peasants because of the guilds they belong to. Tradesmen have the vote where that applies. They can serve in limited governmental posts that are associated with their given trade. Tradesmen have access to the civil courts for redress of torts. Peasants Those that do not own land or belong to a trade guild are Peasants. They can work, and work hard, not much else. Peasants have an advantage over slaves in that they can tell you to shove it and move on. However with that comes the right to stave to death if you can't get work. Slaves Slaves have only three rights. the right to shelter and the right to food are the first two. Slave owner cannot starve or leave slaves to be exposed to the weather. They must be treated as least as well as you treat your horse. The last right is the right to Law. A slave is not an animal that can be put down at will. They are people and have the right to justice, even if that justice is limited. Culture Anorian is a man's world. However, strong women can buck the norm and become persons of power and prestige. The wry adage that a woman must be twice as good to be considered half as good applies. Women are the "fair sex" the "weaker sex", to be placed on high and marveled at, but don't let the dears near anything "important". Anorian culture is a reflection of the "Sun King" period in France, including the warts. Clothes make the man and to be less than well dressed is to be no one. Body modesty is extremely important. The higher your social class the more important it becomes. To be caught naked is shameful, even if you are in bed. Anorians consider 4 feet to be an acceptable conversational distance. Anorian Law In times past the State did not kill, torture was a common punishment, years of torture even, but never death. Death has been added to the list of punishments as a degree of mercy. The long tortures have been banished under the current Emperor. This sat uneasily with some of the old guard, but they have faded away. There is also the threat of the former Lictor Kirt Hellreaver that has threatened their destruction personally, if they return to it. They do fear that. Trial is on the Inquisitorial model. The judges do the questioning directly. They may use what methods they deem needful to compel an answer. Magic, torture, anything. Anorien law presumes the guilt of the accused and one must prove they are innocent. The law was once a respecter of persons but under the rule of Emperor Tomarkin I this has changed, much to the displeasure of the upper classes. Anorien prisons are still hated and feared, even if the "life of torture" sentences have been repealed. Sentences of less than death are still heavy on the beating and cutting, light on the time served. Criminal Law Murder *'Sentence:' Death *'Social View:' Murder is a terrible crime. Anorian is not a land with a constantly armed population, and they rate interpersonal violence as a more serious crime than many of their neighbors to the north. Anorien also has an old and establish code of dueling. It is the right of the weaponed classes. A formal ritual must be observed. Seconds, letters the whole business. There more than likely will be a trial. Few if any duelers have failed to be acquitted. Assault & Battery *'Sentence:' Corporal punishment *'Social View:' With the restriction on weapons what you do you A&B with will matter nearly as much as to whom you do it to. Using a restricted weapons will get you the weapon charge on top of the A&B charge. It is also a case of responsibility here. As the upper classes are expected to defend the lower classes, abusing them is socially a damaging crime. Circumstances are important. Someone cussing you out and abusing the social standards needs to be beaten, and the court will agree. Sexual Assault *'Sentence:' Castration *'Social View:' Women are fine creatures to be protected and admired. This is one crime that no torture has been withdrawn from. The rapist will suffer and suffer long. Nothing quick or neat about it. Rape of a male is not a statue offense. It is a justification for homicide however. Theft *'Sentence:' Corporal punishment *'Social View:' Thieves are both despised and admired. Those that use violence are despised, the flamboyant thief that can charm and steal at the same time is something of a folk hero. Thieves get things cut off. It starts small and works its way up. The law does not wish to make beggars. However any gang of career thieves will have missing fingers and ears. Fraud & Identity (Forgery) *'Sentence:' Corporal punishment *'Social View:' Those committing fraud are seen as more "gentlemanly" than cut purses and muggers. While the law is no easier on them, they have better press. Real Property Property is the ladder up which the socially mobile must climb. As the result people are very picky about that property. Trespass This is not a crime if you are outside the buildings. Crossing a man's land is not a bad thing. However you are expected to stick to the trails and roads. Damage or Destruction of *'Sentence:' Corporal punishment *'Social View:' This is considered the same as theft with violence. Vandals are worse than dogs and get treated that way. Moral (Blue Laws) Anorien has many class based behavior and sumptuary laws. While criminal law enforcement is largely blind to your status the law itself is not as you status in society will govern what laws apply to you. What is right and proper for high class people can be a crime for the lower classes. Sex *'Social View:' Prostitution is legal. It is highly regulated and taxed. Failure to met the conditions will get you fined mostly. It is considered more of a civil matter and less a criminal one. Adultery *'Sentence:' Castration *'Social View:' This is sex with a married woman. The law punishes the male. The female is left to be dealt with by her husband. It is considered statutory rape as a married woman cannot legally give consent to sex outside her marriage. Fornication *'Sentence:' Marriage *'Social View:' Sex between an unmarried woman not a registered prostitute and an unmarried man. If caught the man is expected to do the honorable thing, or else. If the man is married he can expect to be charged with rape if he is not really quick with making nice (paying off) Daddy. Weapons *'Sentence:' Corporal punishment and fines. *'Social View:' Those persons of not at least the Caviler class are not permitted to carry blades over 4 inches in length that are not clearly tools of your trade. Bows of any kind are forbidden outside the military. Magic of offensive nature falls into the status of bows. Armor likewise is admitting that you are looking for a fight. Only members of the Caviler class can own armor. Corruption (Bribes, official lawbreaking) *'Sentence:' Corporal punishment *'Social View:' Emperor Tomarkin has a no tolerance policy for official malfeasance. He has retained the old Lictors for just this reason. Civil Obedience *'Sentence:' Corporal punishment *'Social View:' Breakers of the peace will usually find that a flogging is waiting with their name on it. Serious threats to the life or welfare of important persons will get the threatener put to the question, a punishment in and of itself, but not the punishment in the end. Treason *'Sentence:' Torture *'Social View:' Again one of the few crimes that the old ways have not departed from. Civil Law Marriage Anorien is a land with many religions and many customs. The government will stamp anything you bring them. The favored marriage is the traditional pairing, but enough other customs do exist that a single institution will not work. Inheritance The default is Paterlinear, other arrangements can be specified, but they must be specified. Property rights Anyone can own property, and most people strive to as many civil rights are tied to the ownership of property. However there is only so much land to go around. Most owners are not in the selling mood. Sell your land and you sell the rights that go with it. Personal Rights As mentioned your rights are very much dependent on your place in society. The nobility can do much as they please as long as they are mindful of their duty and do not break those laws that apply to everyone. The Cavilers are next down the scale, these are the families of professional soldiers. To be an officer one must own land. At least one son per generation must serve in the Emperor's armed forces as a profession. Cavilers are allowed to bear arms. Landowners must of course own land. Land owners may keep slaves, vote, serve as judges and governmental officials. Tradesmen are the next rung down. They have more rights than Peasants because of the guilds they belong to. Tradesmen have the vote where that applies. They can serve in limited governmental posts that are associated with their given trade. Tradesmen have access to the civil courts for redress of torts. Those that do not own land or belong to a trade guild are Peasants. They can work, and work hard, not much else. Slavery, indentured servitude Owning slaves is again a privilege of at least the landed classes. One doesn't have to be a noble, but only land owners can own or trade in slaves. There are also strict restrictions on what trades a slave can be taught. Forbidden are any trades that have a guild. Mainly because the guilds have lobbied with the Emperor to have it that way. Slaves also cannot be taught any gentleman's profession, so slave doctors and lawyers are illegal. It comes down to labor and the sex trade. Indentures for the purpose of learning a trade are common and regulated by the guilds to prevent (much) abuse. A Master whose apprentices repeatedly fail to pass the test for journeyman will be fined for doing a bad job. After all, a slacker can be expected now and then, but constant failure is the teacher. Trade Anorien does feel threatened by the economic giant to the north. In truth the trade between the two is limited due to geography. However restriction on Eyrian imports exist, manly to appease the Guilds. They are largely meaningless unless you are trying to import Eyrian goods. Contract Contract law is exacting and complicated. The guild of Solicitors has seen to it. Breaking a contract is mostly a matter of civil redress, not on of criminal law, unless there has been a loss of goods or money. In these cases the civil case must be proven before the criminal courts will step in. The offending party is in for a double whammy. Category:Politics Category:Greyhawke Category:Greyhawke Gazetteer Category:Outsiders